navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Server
=Server rules= Punishments for violating rules may vary depending on your situation. These Rules are Subject to Change, and can be added/removed at any time with notice to all players. Every rule now has a punishment next to it so you know what coming if you keep breaking rules. *'About Penalties' : Text found Brackets in "( )" will define tier of punishment the rule describe be administered in a form of steps or Tiers. This is from 1st offense to 3rd or high form of punishment for offenses the crime. How Staff Works in At Administrating Rules *;Staff Conduct : Staff are to use there COMMON SENSE or they will be demote or removed. Work withing the rules) (Ramping up to the next step is not always needed. Punishment is not always needed educate not punish) *;Appealing Punishments : Anything under a 1 day tempban can not be appealed. *;No proof = no crime (Evidence) : The proof needs to actually show something as well not just a random screenshot. *;Temp Banning : Temp banning people should be a Staff Member's last resort it does not make people stop. *;Restriction on Permanent Banning : There are only 1 or 2 things you can be perm banned for do not abuse the server or droopy will intervene. *EXAMPLE: Griefing/Real Hacking/Destroying the Server on Purpose General Player Conduct Use common sense * *; Keep away from toxicity : The communication and behavior that BOTH risks harm (including emotional harm or distress) to other participants AND achieves no significantly higher objective than to be an annoyance and get a reaction out of a player. *EXAMPLE: Player A is swearing in chat, telling them they suck to get a response and to be an irritating. - Do unto other as you want done to you. Understand that rash language may result in hostility. *(Warning kick - 1 hour mute - 1 day mute) *;Do not discriminate against others in any way or form : (That applies to the sexual orientation, race or religious beliefs of players.) *(Warning kick - 1 hour mute - 1 day mute) - *;Don't share or make negative/sensitive content (Excessive swearing, sexual conversations, personal verbal bully attacks, not faction politics) : (Warning kick - 1 hour mute - 1 day mute - 1 week mute) - *;Don't flame or be toxic : (passive-aggressively flaming or taking digs at people DOES count.) (Warning kick - 1 hour mute - 1 day mute) *;Alternate Accounts : (Max 2) are allowed unless they are being used to by pass a punishment or exploit the server. (Alts banned - longer punishment for main account(Double punishment)) - Droopystarfish has the final word if it is bad enough he will ban you forever. *; Scamming Players & Factions : Scamming is when a player use methods to get a another player in any way give money or resources. This form of behavior is unadvised. (If you are stupid enough to get scammed you should be punished)(If you are trading as a staff member to be a middleman or use the auction house) * Mods & Hacked Minecraft Clients : Do not use any client-based assistance (hacked clients etc.) nor glitches of any kind. you can, however, the use a minimap without player radar and '''non-hacking clients mods' is ALLOWED''. (Warning kick - 1 day jail - permban) * *; Glitching & Griefing : Glitching or griefing the server is a perm ban for all players and staff. This includes making duplicate items the site has removed from inventory in shipyard or can not be produced in Survival/WarWorld. This includes your own faction's base (unless your faction owner) in the WarWorld Faction Warfare *; Setting "Home" : Do not set home near enemy territory. (Within 21 chunks or showing on the /f map within reason) *(warning to unset - 30 min jail - 1 day jail) *; Faction Warps : Do not set a faction warp Within 21 chunks or showing on the /f map within reason of enemy territory. (warning to unset - 30 min jail - 1 day jail) *; Use of "Weaponized" Claims Factions : Do not claim around a base in hopes to prevent them from expanding. *(warning to unclaim the land - 30 min jail - 1 day jail - Faction deleted) * *; Sinking Water-base Bases & Islands *: Do not sink bases or islands in any way shape or form. (DO NOT put a vehicle sign on something that is not a vehicle) **(1 week temp ban + balance reset - 2 week temp ban - 1 month temp ban) *; Homeless Faction Rule : You cannot attack another nation without an established functioning base of your own. **(warning kick - 30 min jail - 1 day jail - 1 week temp ban) *; Raids Against Offline Factions : "Offline raiding" is illegal. **(warning kick - 30 min jail - 1 day jail - 1 week temp ban) *; Claiming Near Merchant or AI Outposts : Claiming near an outpost is illegal. *(player warning kick - player balance reset - faction power will be reduced and your land will be unclaimed) Gameplay and Combat *; Redstone Clicks : Redstone clocks are illegal. *(Warning + clear of clock - 10 min jail - 1 day jail - 5 day tempban) *; Aircraft & Helicopter Spawning & Launching from Spawn/Airfield : An aircraft or helicopter MUST fly straight out from the runway. You may not turn immediately and "head out from docks" in an aircraft/helicopter. Destruction of spawn via a turning aircraft will result in a punishment. **(Warning kick - 5 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day jail - 5 day tempban) *;Griefing Vehicle You are Crewed with : Griefing on a vehicle you are crewed is illegal. *(Warning kick - 10 min jail - 30 min jail - balance reset) *; Spawn Camping (Vehicle) : Spawn camping and Disabling your vehicle in the middle of combat is prohibited.(Combat logging included) - Camping is Defined as Disabling vehicle rendering inactive, which can't earn the attack, nor the owner of vehicle points. This ALSO is for when a vehicle is in front or virtually near Spawning/Safedock Area. Vehicle should half chunk or full chunk away from docks. **(Warning kick - 30 min jail - balance reset) *; Safedocking / Vehicles Weapons Firing : This is when a vehicle is either firing Weapons from Docks or firing from or INTO the docks. This is illegal. Your vehicle must be out of the docks (entire vehicle) before you can fire or be fire upon. (If you are fired upon when you are 1 to 3 blocks still inside and the person firing is along way away benefit of the doubt goes to the person firing from long range(If fire upon you may fire back)) **(Warning kick - 5 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban - 5 day tempban) - No using glitches, even unfounded glitches, if a glitch is found report it to staff members (Warning kick - 10 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day jail - 5 day tempban) *; Sealing : Sealing (boarding another craft without permission) is legal only outside of docks/safe zone. **(Warining kick - smite - 10 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban - 5 day tempban) (Can not be appealed) - *'Note Regarding Sealing' : When sealing outside of safedocks you cannot break or place blocks whilst sealing nor use weapons of the target ship against itself. To use a vehicle's weapons, you must TAKEOVER the vehicle. main vehicle sign and wait for the vehicle to become "abandoned" *; Firing Cannons from Underwater : Do not fire cannons underwater in any way or form. UNDERWATER: Below Y63 **(Warning kick - 1 day jail - 5 day tempban) {This ruling Cannot be appealed.} *;Vehicle Overriding - Block overriding ("** vehicles") are illegal. **(Warning kick - 5 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban) *;Emeraldore "Bombs" " : Any vehicle design a bomb. These are considered to be a "Nuke" which is no defense against them. *:(Plot Cleared & Warning - Tempban 1 day - Tempban 3 days - Plot destroyed - Punishment pending.) Training Vehicle Rules *; Training Vehicle Use :Do not use training vehicles, unless you are new or training someone, or attack it if it is being used. Do not attack vehicles which have been declared a "Training vehicle" unless attacked. **(Warning kick - 30 min jail - 1 day temp ban) *;Training Vehicle Flag : Any Training Vehicles {except for declared ones} are defined as a vehicle with the flag using the pattern GREEN - BLUE - CYAN, DO NOT PUT THIS PATTERN ON NON-TRAINING VEHICLES (Plot will be cleared} **(Warning kick - 30 min jail - 1 day temp ban) HandGuns in Vehicle Combat Handguns are are object that are personal weapons a player may carry that project bullets or shots at a target. These weapons are not balanced in how they damage vehicles due to nature of Navycraft spigot. *;Handguns & Periscope : Using handguns while on periscope is ILLEGAL. Shooting from the water with handguns, on vehicles, and anywhere else but periscope is LEGAL. **(Warning kick - 10 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban) - Safedock fire Building Vehicles Construction Rules Vehicle Shaping *Box-shaped vehicles and vehicles that cause lag are illegal. Box is also defined as a Rectangle shaped box. *This Rule includes - Box shaped planes, tanks, helicopters, and submarines are also illegal. **(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *; "Round" Shaped Vehicles : Any "round" tanks, subs, ships, helios, or planes are also illegal. Definition of Round : A Round vehicle defined as sphere or a ball shape. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *;T Shaped Vehicles : Any vehicles shaped like a T are also illegal. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *; L Shaped Vehicles : Any vehicles also shaped like an L are illegal. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *; Rape Vehicles : Any vehicle intended to rape {as in able to destroy anything it passes through intentionally}, are illegal. **(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) * *; Anti-Homing Missile Vehicle with high placement : A Vehicle placed high in the plot with a single long rod {single line of blocks or actual iron rod, etc.} coming down to evade homing missiles are illegal. **(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *;Vehicle appearance : Vehicles must resemble an actual vehicle and must look like they can move. Aka it not House or a art work vs a actual real & science fictional vehicle. **(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *;Carriers: Carriers are vehicle intended to detach smaller vehicles. Carriers in any shape or form must launch their carrying vehicles outside of the docks/safe zone and must be have chunk away or not near "Lanes" ships move through when launching. *Note: Definition is the vehicle can't be immediately in front docks as well, this listed under Camping Rule. **(Warning kick - 5 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban) *; Periscope mounted AA-Guns : Using AA gun with a periscope is illegal. *(Warning kick - 5 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban) *; Copying Players Vehicles: Do not copy other builds. *Note : A player may pay for use of the vehicle if the original owner agrees. Staff will confirm this vehicle was legally purchased, by putting sign(s) in plot on edge of the back part of the plot. This sign must NOT be removed until vehicle cleared or schemed. Schemed purchased vehicle must retain this confirm sign(s) with Staff's member name and date from it was purchased. **(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) (Depends how close they resemble use good judgement) *; Flat Ships / Zodiac sized : Vehicles that less than 3/4 of the Ship1 plot that armed with anything bigger than AA-Gun are considered illegal. Any vehicle lacks superstructure that is completely flat is considered illegal. This is due making near difficult for an opposing vehicle to see or hit it. **(Warning - Plot cleared if not fixed) Weapons Restrictions * *;Torpedo wall *: A structure built in the warzone, designed to prevent torpedoes from making contact with vessels. A wall as this rule defines it, is not connected to a vessel of any kind, and will not be sunk in any case. The intention of creating this said structure will lead to the destruction of the wall and a spawn teleport. * *; Design Feature Restrictions (Hull Shaping) *: Ships/Subs are required to have an exterior hull that does not include exoskeleton-like features. {This means don't make it look like skeleton, nothing but line blocks holding it together.} *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) * *;Vehicle Sizes (Ship1 or Hangar1) *: So long as a ship or plane is 3/4 the size (length) of a ship1 or hangar1 plot it can be in any plot size making it still easy to kill. You can not however put a small ship in a large plot to circumnavigate the cannon, torpedoes and missile rules for smaller ships and aircraft. The player is just wasting their plot. The only sizing restriction is ship1 and hangar1 plots need to be 3/4 filled. You can only have 1 ship or 1 aircraft in a plot except aircraft carriers which may have 1 ship and multiple aircraft on the deck. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *Weapon Restrictions (Homing Missiles & Torpedoes) = Mk3 "Homing" Missiles are now barred from Ship1 & Ship2 size vehicles. To clarify, Mk3 weapons aren't "Homing" unless it has combination of Fire Control & Advanced radar signs added. The weapon can be mounted, but not the forementioned radars & fire control signs. Also, Mk3 Torpedoes also can not utilize the TDC sign on ship1 and ship2 ships/subs. TDC and Mk3 Torpedoes are basically "homing"-like weapons, and thus not allowed. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *Weapons Restrictions (Homing Missiles/Torpedoes on Flying Vehicles) : Homing missiles are barred from hangar1 aircraft and helicopters. Again, using the definition what makes a "Homing" missile or Torpedo *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) *Weapons Restrictions (Triple Barrel Cannons) : No Triple Barrel Cannons on Ship1 Vehicles - Illegal. They over power smaller & larger vehicles, due to difficulty shooting them with small size. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) Water-based vehicles Restrictions *Ship/Submarine Placement in Plot : Ships that float above waterline (y 63) are illegal. When constructed, general method is to have "main deck" or floor you will be walking around be at same level the floor of the shipyard, or slightly higher. Being below will risk the vehicle spawning too low. Staff urges player to test spawning vehicle to adjust it, but make sure it's cleared with Clear Sign. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) * *; Sponges *: Sponges on ships are LEGAL. Sponges blocks (Not wet ones) are now programmed act as a pump, to remove certain amount of water from a vehicle, should it be flooded due to damage or other causes. Land-based vehicles Restriction * *;Tank Movement *: Tanks must touch the ground when moving. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) Air-based vehicles Restrictions * *; Ramming with Aircraft/Helicopters *: Generally known as "Kamikaze", this is illegal. (Crashing planes into Water-Based Vehicles and Tanks) *(Warning kick - 10 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban) * *; Ramming Bases *: Base Kamikaze is LEGAL. This means if plane ON PURPOSE, which its is used like a one-use weapon and crashes into the base ON PURPOSE. This is legal. * *; Air Sealing / Player Griefing Air Vehicles *: Sometimes known as "Rape Kamikaze", this is ILLEGAL (Breaking blocks on the edges of flying vehicle to cause a rape vehicles during a crash) *EXAMPLE: Player A is on air vehicle, drops on an Enemy Air Vehicle. They proceed to break vehicle just enough, so it may fall / crash and destroy vehicles below it, such as a Ship. *(Warning kick - 10 min jail - 30 min jail - 1 day tempban) * *; Damaged proof Air Vehicles (Restriction of blocks used to build Air Vehicle) *: These are Flying vehicles that are immune to small projectiles (AA, CIWS, Bofors) damage. *EXAMPLE of Materials Cannot Used on Air Vehicles: Iron, Stone, Obsidian etc] *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) * *; Depth Charges on Aircraft/Helicopters *: Depth charges on planes are illegal (Use Bomb Droppers) - Be sure not to confused these weapons with Bomb droppers due to similar construction methods to make them. *(Warning -plot cleared if not fixed) * *; Illegal Building Materials *: Obsidian on Aircraft *: Obsidian is illegal on all air vehicles whether they are built in a ship, tank, or plane plot. If it is found on a air vehicle for your first offense your plot will be wiped, second offense you will lose that plot, third offense your rank will be wiped back to 0. Chat, Discord & Forums Rules *No Toxic Behavior (Yelling (caps), cursing excessively directed to players, no cyberbullying.)(Warning - 10 min mute - 1 day mute - 5 day tempban) *No Sexual language, links, videos is PG-13 if you don't like it keep it on private communications or faction channels {To kill a mocking bird is PG-13} (Warning - 10 mute - 1 day mute - 5 day tempban) *English Only General Chat. English is only allowed when players are chatting on general chat. Disobeying this rule will result in 14 day mute + 1 day tempban. (Exemption if the player can not speak English then they are exempt from punishment also if you are communicating with a friend that can not speak English at all then that is fine) * No Minecraft Server Advertisement: Advertising other servers is bannable. Emphasis on rule 3 and 4 of the general conduct area * Player Conduct & Staff Rulings : Use common sense & Staff have final word {If you do not like this ruling, you can appeal. Do not attack the staff} *(Droopystafish has the final say final say on all punishments.) * *; Questioning Rules Judgements *: Questioning staff is fine'', however attacking staff is not allowed. (Example fuck you you do not do you job you lazy cunt) (You may question a ruling: example are you sure about that droopy will think that this is a little harsh.) *(1 min mute - 10 min mute - 1 day mute - 5 day tempban) * *; Trainers/Instructors *: Trainers/Instructors '''are staff and they will not be disrespected either. Same punishments apply. Category:Reference Guides